halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shadow-of-Sundered-Star
Bornstellar-Didact Not sure if this belongs here, but if the Didact uses Bornstellar's body later on in his life... would that mean that the Didact we see in Halo 4 is the Bornstellar one? And if so, would it be valid to use an image of the Didact for Bornstellar? SpectreAngel (talk) 03:50, November 10, 2012 (UTC) The description of Silentium says the Ur-Didact was left behind enemy lines in a flood infested area. Perhaps Faber did not actually execute him. _____ It is unknown which Didact is which is because in the Silentium preview states that both are alive. I believe that this article, until we can have fun reading in March 2013, that we format the page to lean to neither Didacts and be ambiguous in naming which ones definitively which except for confirmed events. Stabber ApSig 04:36, November 30, 2012 (UTC) He was sucked into Slipspace? Where's the source on him getting sucked into slipspace at the end of Halo 4? I personally thought he was 'alive' due to his monologue in the Epilogue, But that's not the point... If I dont see verifiable info on this soon, I'm just going to fix it to ' seemingly fell to his death'. Stabber ApSig 23:19, November 14, 2012 (UTC) During the mission Midnight, whilst you're flying through the air towards the Composeras the Didact activates it, Cortana says "Significant slipspace event building under the Composer." IGottaNukeWithYourNameOnIt (talk) 02:45, November 29, 2012 (UTC) didact. FANGS> CONFIRMER> my question is. is the halo 4 didact the same one.. the didact i know respected humans. infact he felt great sorrow for killing them in the forerunner war. so why would he comment the way he did in halo 4. besides that i beleive he doesnt match the caricter. and if im aware of it. the only reason we know hes the didact is form the cavanant. for all we know he could be the confirmer or even the master builder. considering bornsteller felt his emosions on the matter of humans being lost weopons and the such. eg he didnt like wipeing out an entire race. WHY ON EARTH WOULD HE WANT TO WIPE OUT THE HUMAN RACE..... im telling you the book version of the didact doesnt match the game Chaosdemon99 (talk) 20:20, December 16, 2012 (UTC) To the last trivia point: various sources depict all Forerunners as having six digits on each hand. 23:20, January 9, 2013 (UTC) EXEPT The Librarian. See Spartan Ops Episode 9 AND the Halo 4 Terminal videos Guruson (talk) 08:30, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Dead? So the whole issue of him not being dead in Escalation was that he was supposedly going to come back in Halo 5, right? Well, Halo Escalation is almost done (1 issue left and it's about Jul/Halsey/Infinity) and Halo 5 is out, spoiler alert, Didact isn't in it. Should we list him as dead now? DRAEVAN13 22:14, October 28, 2015 (UTC) : Last year I was told to leave his status alone because "he's coming back in Halo 5!" or "he'll appear in another issue of Halo: Escalation!" Well, it's been over a year since Halo 5 and Escalation ended and we've not heard anything about the Didact, can we finally list him as deceased now? DRAEVAN13 01:12, January 21, 2017 (UTC)